gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hydra
The Hydra VTOL jet fighter airplane in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Design The Hydra is evidently a jet-powered military aircraft, bearing (slightly modified) roundels of the United States Air Force on its wings. The Hydra is suggestively based on the McDonnell Douglas (now Boeing/BAe) AV-8B Harrier II, although the air intake is on the underside of the aircraft and resembles that of a Lockheed F-16. This is further proven by the code that is used to spawn it in the PC version, "Jumpjet", which is a nickname for the Harrier Jets (SEE CHEATS) Hydra-GTASA-inflight.jpg|In flight, with its thrusters directed to the back. Hydra-GTASA-parked.jpg|Parked, with its landing gears down and its thrusters directed downwards. Features and performance The Hydra is the most sophisticated aircraft in the GTA series, boasting a variety of equipment. One of its more prominent abilities is its VTOL capabilities, which allows it to hover or descend or ascent vertically, alike a helicopter, and travel horizontally alike an airplane; ahese abilities are achieved by directing thrust from four jet outtakes downwards or backward using specific directional controls (by pushing the right analog stick forward/back, or, on a PC, by holding down 8 on the number pad, or Del). Due to its excellent engine and maneuverability, the Hydra is the fastest aircraft in GTA San Andreas, one of the fastest vehicles of the game with a fixed top speed of 300 km/h and one of the easiest to fly when you know the basics of fixed wing flight. The Hydra comes with various armaments, including lock-on or manual-aimed missiles, and flares as countermeasures for oncoming missiles fired by enemies, which redirects lock-on missiles shot from enemy Hydras or SAM sites (like those guarding Area 69) away from the player. The Hydra is rated by many players as their favorite aircraft, for its speed, agility, and weapons which make it an excellent choice for any purpose requiring an airplane. Its chief disadvantage comes not from the vehicle itself, but the game engine - high-speed flight can allow the plane to hit objects, such as trees, well before they've become visible due to model/texture loading being slower than the plane itself. Trivia * Once the player attains a 4 star wanted level or higher and is in the air, two Hydras will pursue the player and try to shoot down the player. The enemy Hydras should be no match, as they have a penchant for flying in lazy circles and not deploying flares. * Part of the text on the side of the aircraft features the letters "DMA", this is likely a reference to the fact that Rockstar North was formerly known as DMA Design. DMA is also a play on United States Marine Corps squadrons that use the AV-8B Harrier II (VMA). Locations The Hydra can be attained by a cheat code or at Easter Basin Naval Station, in a hangar at Verdant Meadows Aircraft Graveyard after the mission Vertical Bird, at Sweet's house after 100% completion, and at Area 69 after Black Project. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Military Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Aircraft